Confide
by lyviel
Summary: Reyes had been serious when he said he didn't want anymore secrets between him and Rich. There were a lot of hard conversations ahead of them, but he might as well start with the one he was most worried about. How would Rich react when he found out Reyes was asexual?


In Reyes' line of work, it was difficult to connect with people in any way that wasn't superficial. He lived on lies; trust could too easily lead to betrayal. It had happened more than once, after all. But he'd still craved any sort of connection desperately and, against all odds, he had found it. He had found Rich. He was infuriating and stubborn, yes, but that just made things more interesting. Besides, he was also a good man who cared deeply. And he made Reyes want to be better as well.

Reyes had learned long before Andromeda to take his happiness where he could. And while he intended to do just that, he couldn't help but feel that this was different. This wasn't some fleeting thing, a way for two bored men to pass the time. He cared deeply for Rich and he knew he felt the same.

There was still fear there though. He'd told Rich about his role as the Charlatan but he still had so many other secrets he needed to share and he couldn't help but worry that eventually he'd reveal something that went too far and Rich's patience would give out. Reyes really had meant it when he said he didn't want any secrets between them, though, and he had to risk it. He needed to do this if their relationship was going to last so he'd asked to meet.

Rich arrived, wearing that same terrible hoodie and looking like he'd just crawled out of bed and Reyes couldn't help the surge of affection he felt at the sight. Rich smiled fondly at him before crossing the room to kiss him. As he raised a hand to the back of Reyes' neck and held him close, it was tempting to just indulge in the moment, to say nothing and pretend this was the only reason he'd called Rich here. Reyes couldn't help but deepen the kiss, pulling him desperately close. But no matter how hard this was, he had to do this. He placed a hand on Rich's chest and reluctantly pulled away.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," Reyes said with a little laugh. "I did call you here for a reason."

"All right, fine, to business then," Rich said with a smile, pulling away and Reyes felt suddenly cold, suddenly alone. Apparently he was getting worse at hiding his emotions around Rich, not that he was trying, because he raised a hand to the side of Reyes' face, thumb brushing across his cheek. "Hey, what is it?"

"Come over here," Reyes took his hand, leading him over to the couch so they could sit.

"Ah, a sitting down conversation," Rich said apprehensively. He was still holding Reyes' hand which he was infinitely grateful for. It made all of this feel at least a little easier.

"There's something I need to tell you," Reyes said and hesitated. He needed to do this. He had to. Rich needed to know no matter how hard it was for Reyes. No matter how terrified he was of the possible consequences. "The thing is, I'm asexual."

"Fuck, Reyes, why didn't you say something sooner?" Rich said and Reyes froze, fearing the worst. "We've been making out a lot, is that even okay? Is that something you enjoy?"

"Of course it is," Reyes replied quickly. To his surprise Rich took his hand in both of his own and it felt more like a lifeline than it should have and he was infinitely grateful for it.

"Hey, don't look so dour, that's my job. I just don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"Everything we've done so far is fine. It's just, I'm not exactly fond of sex," Reyes said, his mouth dry, feeling like it was full of cotton. He hurried to continue, desperate to hang onto what they had. "But that doesn't necessarily mean it's off the table, I-"

"Bullshit," Rich said but his expression was soft. "Don't even try to pull that on me. Don't lie about the big stuff, remember? You don't like sex, we won't have sex. I don't need anything but you."

"Are you sure that's really enough for you?"

He couldn't help but fear the answer but he had to ask. He hadn't exactly entrusted many with this knowledge, but it had usually been a deal breaker. Reyes had found it was easier to just please his partner if he wanted the relationship to last. Even if he wasn't particularly fond of the act, he enjoyed making his partner happy and, let's face it, he desperately wanted to make Rich happy. He knew he shouldn't be doing anything at his own expense, but that's really all he's known.

"Hey," Rich said, interrupting his train of thought. He raised an arm questioningly and when Reyes nodded, Rich pulled him close, hugging him tightly to his chest. "This is more enough for me. You're all I need."

Reyes sighed, partly in relief, partly in contentment, his eyes falling shut as Rich kissed his temple. He'd never been told that before by anyone who had truly meant it. He didn't think he'd ever really been enough. Reyes was so painfully fond of this man, so grateful that he never sought to change him, simply accepted him as he was. He couldn't help but feel so completely content and safe with him.

"Besides," Rich said after a moment. "I'm too old for all that anyway. It really just sounds exhausting at this point."

Reyes couldn't help but laugh at that as he pulled away enough to see his face. "We're practically the same age, Rich."

"My creaky old bones beg to differ," he grumbled.

"So," Reyes said slowly. "You're sure about this?" He couldn't help but keep asking, wanting to hear over and over, to make sure. Would he regret it in a month? In a year? He wanted Rich to be sure. And Reyes could hardly believe the answer he'd already been given.

"Like I said, I just like being around you. I don't need anything else. I haven't exactly been the most active guy anyway. I mean, I haven't had a relationship in years."

"Over 600 I hear," Reyes said teasingly.

"It feels like double that," Rich said with a laugh. "And, I don't know, this all doesn't seem like much of a surprise to me. Your flirting is rather tame, after all. And I kinda got the impression you didn't want me pushing so I've just been goin' at your pace and I'm fine with that. I don't need anything more."

"Thank you, Rich," he said earnestly.

"Nah," Rich replied, blushing slightly, a rare sight, as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I just- I care about you. A lot. And thank you. For telling me all this, I mean. I know it probably wasn't easy."

"I told you I didn't want any secrets between us," Reyes said dismissively.

"Yeah, I know, it's just- it's hard changing old habits. I really respect you for it. Whatever you want to tell me; I'm grateful for all of it. And for trusting me."

This time Reyes pulled him close, holding Rich tightly in his arms. Reyes had never truly expected to be accepted so completely. The way he lived, his secret life as the Charlatan and all of the things he had done, and now this part of himself that was so personal he had shared it with so few- Rich embraced it all. This blunt, brash man always seemed to surprise him when really it should have been the other way around.

Reyes pulled away only enough so that he could cup Rich's face and pull him in for a kiss. Rich's arms were still around his waist as their kiss deepened, supporting him always. Trust could too easily lead to betrayal, but here it was different. Rich trusted him completely and for once Reyes could do the same. There were still hard conversations to come, but Rich was here for him, he cared about him, and Reyes could trust in that.


End file.
